My Hero Academia Drabbles!
by Kaycha
Summary: These are short stories I've been asked to write on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy them! Please, follow, favorite and review! The rating for each chapter will be at the beginning of the chapter!
1. If you can't sleep: Kaminari x Jiro

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE CONTENT. IF YOU DO NOT READ MATURE MOVE TO THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**

 **Prompt: "If you can't sleep…we could have sex?"**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **Pairing: Denki Kaminari x Kyoka Jiro**

Frustrated…that was how Kyoka was feeling. She had been trying to finish writing a new song for _three weeks_ now and she was getting nowhere. All the tricks she had for getting past her writer's block were _not_ working. So now she was lying in bed next to her boyfriend, wide awake because of a stupid song she wasn't able to finish! With a sigh, she sat up and got out of bed. Grabbing a blanket to wrap around her shoulders, she walked over to her desk and sat down. She clicked on the overhead lamp and picked up her favorite pencil, then just stared at the paper.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Denki yawned. He had woken up when he realized his girlfriend was no longer lying next to him.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep. I've got the idea for this song in my head but I just can't seem to get it onto paper," Kyoka huffed. Denki got out of bed and came over to where she sat. He looped his arms around her shoulders, holding her as he looked at the paper in front of her.

"I've never seen you this stuck before," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"I've never had writer's block this bad before," she replied. "I can't even sleep because it is bugging me so much!"

"Well…If you can't sleep…we could have sex?" Denki grinned, kissing the side of her neck.

Kyoka flushed at his blatant proposal. They had been dating for a while and he had recently moved in with her. It wasn't like they hadn't done it before but she found it embarrassing for him to just come out and ask her like that. "Jeez, you could have been a little more subtle about that!" Kyoka scolded, her cheeks burning bright red.

"Sorry, Babe… How would you like me to say it?" he whispered into her ear.

Kyoka shivered. Her boyfriend may have been considered one of the biggest goobers in their group of friends, but when they were alone like this he always seemed to know what to do to turn her on. He continued nuzzling her and placed a kiss behind her ear, making her hunch her shoulders at the ticklish sensation. Letting go of her, he spun her chair around; putting his hands on the arm rests as he leaned in with that adorable smile on his face.

Kyoka's heart rate sped up at the look in his eyes and she leaned forward, meeting his lips with her own. Suddenly, Denki scooped her up in his arms, spinning around and dumping her onto the bed before crawling over top of her. He unwrapped the blanket from around her as he leaned in, kissing her softly. She reached up, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him into a deeper kiss. He reached down to lift the hem of her shirt up. His fingers tickled her as he ran his hand up her side, his thumb ghosting over her nipple as he reached her breast. Kyoka broke their kiss, gasping at the light touch but Denki just moved to her neck, trailing kiss down her throat to her collarbone. Then he sat up, straddling her legs as he pulled his shirt off before tossing it onto the floor. He pulled Kyoka into a sitting position and took off her shirt, throwing it to the floor with his own.

He cupped her face and kissed her again as she ran her hands up his abs and over his chest. Denki's hero costume did little to show off his muscles which actually made Kyoka happy. It meant that she got to keep this sight to herself. Her heart raced in her chest and her blood ran hot as their make-out session got steamier. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies like they were trying too imprint every curve and every muscle into their minds. Kyoka moaned as Denki took one of her pert breasts into his mouth while switching between sucking and licking the sensitive peak. He let it go with a pop and started kissing his way down to her waist. The sound of their hearts beating, their labored breathing, and his kisses on her skin sounded like music to Kyoka's ears.

"Oh! Wait!" Kyoka sat up suddenly, pushing Denki back as she scrambled off the bed and over to her desk.

Denki groaned, falling face first into the bed were his girlfriend had just been writhing with pleasure under his hands. He looked up at where his girlfriend was writing feverishly. He loved how passionate she was about her music. It was one thing he had admired about her since high school.

"I love you," he said, crossing his arms under his head and smiling at her.

"I love you too," Kyoka smiled looking up at him. She sat down her pencil and crawled back onto the bed, flipping him over and straddling his hips. He put his hands behind his head and smiled up at her. "I guess I just needed some motivation," Kyoka said as she lay down on top of him.

"I'll be your muse any day, Baby," Denki winked.

Kyoka laughed before moving in to kiss him. Denki wrapped his arms around her and rolled them both over, eager to finish what they had started.


	2. Friendship: Mina x Ochaco

**Here is a Anon request I got on Tumblr! The prompts I was given are "I can't breath!" and "You need to see a doctor." I don't really ship Mina and Ochaco together so I made it more of a friendship drabble. Enjoy!**

She couldn't take it…the tight feeling in her chest just kept getting worse. Ochaco took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. She rubbed at her chest, hoping that somehow it would help the crushing feeling go away.

It had been three days since the start of the battle with the League of Villains. Her friends and classmates had been scattered all around the city, doing whatever they could to help stop Shigaraki's evil plans. The destruction was overwhelming. Everywhere Ochaco looked buildings lay in ruins and the city burned. Cries for help rang out everywhere.

"Don't worry. We are going to find them, ribbit," Tsu said, putting a hand on Ochaco's shoulder.

"I know, but I can't help but worry," Ochaco let out a shaky breath.

"Come on, Sweetie, let's keeping moving," Mina said, giving Ochaco a knowing look.

Ochaco had met up with Tsu and Mina the morning before. Since then, they had been making their way through the city, helping anyone they found while at the same time searching for their friends. Mina's usual sweet smile was tinged with worry. Ochaco knew that the pink hero's mind was focused on finding a certain red-haired classmate of theirs. Not that she could blame her.

 _He is gonna be ok. We are gonna find him._ Ochaco thought to herself, still rubbing at the tight spot in her chest. She hadn't seen Deku since the first day the fighting started. She knew that Deku was one of Shigaraki's main targets and she feared the worst.

"Can we get some help over here?" a voice called out from behind one of the large collapsed buildings.

The three of them quickly ran in the direction the voice had come from. As they came around the edge of the rubble, they saw a familiar shock of spiky red hair. Mina surged forward, heading directly for the sturdy hero she had been so worried about.

"Eijiro!" Mina yelled as they got closer.

Kirishima turned around only to be almost tackled to the ground by the pink hero. "Mina! Tsu! Ochaco!" Kirishima exclaimed. "Thank god you're all ok," he said, wrapping his arms around his pink friend.

"Is anyone else with you?" Tsu asked.

"Yeah, Kaminari and Sero are just on the other side of that wall. We ran into Tokoyami and Shoji earlier. They both went to help in another area," he replied. "What about you three? Have you seen anyone else from class?"

"No, have you heard anything about Deku?" Ochaco asked.

"No. No one has heard anything about him or Bakugou," Kirishima shook his head.

The ball in Ochaco's chest squeezed tighter and her breathing became quick and shallow as she started to hyperventilate. "I feel like I can't breathe," she wheezed. Her knees buckled as she clutched at her chest.

"Ochaco-chan!" Tsu exclaimed.

Mina let go of Kirishima and dropped to her knees next to her friend. "Calm down, Ochaco, you need to focus on breathing," she said.

"I…c-can't," Ochaco gasped.

"Come on, Sweetie, look at me," Mina said, grabbing her friend's hands. "I want you to breathe _with_ me, ok?" Ochaco nodded in response while Tsu knelt down to rub her back. "Alright, now deep breath in…and now out," Mina coached.

Ochaco took a shaky breath in, exhaling along with Mina. They continued taking deep breaths; Mina holding Ochaco's hands while Tsu rubbed her back.

"That's it, Ochaco…deep breath in …and out," Mina said as Ochaco's breathing started to even out.

"I'm sorry," Ochaco sniffed as soon as she was able to speak.

Mina pulled her friend into a hug and held her tight. "It's ok Ochaco, we are all worried," she reassured her friend.

"We're all in this together, ribbit," Tsu added as she joined their hug.

The three friends separated and Ochaco rubbed her eyes, wiping away her tears. "We are gonna find them," she declared with confidence. "We are gonna find them all and everyone is gonna be ok."

"Hell yeah we are!" Kirishima cheered, clenching a fist out in front of him.

All of a sudden, Iida came to a screeching halt next to them. "I'm glad to see you all are ok!" he smiled.

"Iida!" Ochaco cried, jumping up to hug him.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Kirishima asked him.

"Yes, I've been running around relying information all over the city," Iida informed them. "I've located almost everyone from our class, except for Kaminari, Sero, Midoriya, and Bakugou."

"Kaminari and Sero are just over there," Kirishima said pointing. "You haven't heard anything on Bakugou or Midoriya?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," Iida replied frowning.

Ochaco's heart sank at the news. _Where could they be?_ she asked herself.

"Oi! Someone come help me with this damn nerd!"

They all looked up to see Bakugou and Midoriya supporting one another as they made their way down the ruined street. They all rushed over to meet their two friends.

"You need a doctor," Mina said once they reached them. Both of them were battered and bruised, with more than a few bleeding wounds. Midoriya wasn't putting any weight on one of his legs and Bakugou's left arm looked like it was broken.

"Where have you two been?" Kirishima asked, giving Bakugou a shoulder to lean on.

"Winning, what the hell else does it look like?" Bakugou growled as he slumped against his friend.

"You guys stopped Shigaraki?" Iida asked as he helped Midoriya stand.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy," Midoriya sighed.

"I'm so glad you are ok," Ochaco smiled, tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

"Come on, let's get these guys to the first aid station," Kirishima said.

Mina hugged Ochaco around the shoulders. "See? I told you we would find them!" She smiled before heading over to help Kirishima with Bakugou.

Ochaco stepped forward and took Midoriya's other arm over her shoulder. Together, she and Iida half carried him to the medical station.


	3. Banished: Katsuki x Kia

**This is an Anon Prompt I received on my Tumblr account! The prompt was "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!" and they requested Bakugou. They did specify who/how they wanted him paired so I put him with my OC Kia from my fic The Right Partner! I absolutely enjoyed creating this little drabble! I hope you enjoy! It is rated T.**

For the ump-tenth time that night Kia woke up… freezing. The blanket was gone… _again_! She rolled over to see her boyfriend curled up in the blanket that they shared. From the looks of it he had rolled over and pulled the blanket with him. She had had enough. Sitting up, she used her quirk to make her hand ice cold. His back was to her, so she reached out and placed her freezing hand on the back of his neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Katsuki yelled, jumping up out of bed. Kia used the opportunity to grab the blanket and curl up with it in the middle of their bed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, SUNSHINE?" he demanded.

"You keep stealing the blanket," Kia replied from her cocoon.

"So you decided to put your freezing hand on the back of my neck?" Katsuki snapped.

"You stole the blanket…multiple times," she replied, cocooning herself tighter.

"Give me back the blanket," Katsuki demanded, kneeling back on the bed.

"No way! You are banished for stealing blankets," Kia said, shooing him way.

"You can't banish me! This is my bed too!" he growled, grabbing the edge of the blanket. "Move over."

"No, go sleep on the couch," Kia giggled, holding tighter to the blanket.

"This is _my_ house, Sunshine," Katsuki sneered, moving closer to her.

"I thought I was supposed to think of it as _our_ house?" she teased.

Katsuki grabbed the blanket, pulling both it and her into his arms. He started trying to unroll his girlfriend but she wasn't letting go. Finally getting one corner free, he reached in, tickling her sides to get her to let go.

"K-Katsuki! S-stop it!" Kia laughed as he relentlessly tickled her. She let go of the blanket and he jerked it out from under her, causing her to roll off of the bed and land on her butt on the floor. "You knocked me off the bed!" she exclaimed.

"It's _my_ bed," he said, laying back down and pulling the blanket over him. Kia climbed back onto the bed and leaned over him, getting closer and closer until she was just a breath away from the back of his neck. Then, she blew a puff of cold air on his exposed skin.

"THAT'S IT!" he roared, rolling over and pinning her to the bed. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and started tickling her again.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Kia laughed.

"Those aren't the magic words," Katsuki smirked.

"Or else," Kia laughed harder.

"Try again, Sunshine,"

"Please, oh great, _Lord Explosion Murder_ ," she grinned up at him, biting her lip.

Katsuki stopped tickling her and gave her a warning glare, "Looks like you haven't learned your lesson."

"Oh? And you think you can teach me a lesson?" Kia challenged, panting from laughing so hard.

Katsuki just gave her a wicked grin before pulling the blanket over top of both of them.


	4. Stop being so cute: Bakugou x Kirishima

**This is a request from a friend of mine on Tumblr.**

 **Pairing: Bakugou x Kirishima**

 **Prompt: "Stop being so cute."**

Bakugou at his desk, watching his best friend animatedly talk to pink cheeks about some martial arts move he had learned at Fat Gum's agency. The red head was waving his hands in the air and miming all the moves as he explained. His eyes were lit up with excitement and he had a big toothy grin on his face.

 _Tch,_ Bakugou thought, as he watched the adorable red head get even more worked up about what he was telling pink cheeks.

"Fat Gum said that if you pivot like this, then you can put more force behind your punch!" Kirishima explained.

"I'm gonna have to try that sometime!" Uraraka said, jumping up from her chair. "Do you have any more pointers that you learned from Fat Gum?"

"Hell yeah! Honestly, learning all these new techniques is so manly!" Kirishima said, clenching a fist in front of him.

Bakugou couldn't understand how someone could be so tough and look so adorable at the same time. Feeling flustered he turned to look out the window, and zoned out as he thought about the adorable red head sitting in front of him.

"What do you think Bakugou?" Kirishima suddenly asked him.

"You need to stop being so cute," Bakugou replied, not realizing that he had spoke out loud. The whole room went quiet, pulling Bakugou from his daze. He looked at Kirishima to find the red head's face the same shade as his hair. Ochaco's jaw had hit the floor and she was staring at Bakugou with wide eyes.

It was then that Bakugou realized that he had actually said what he had been thinking. A blush over took his face as he froze on the spot.

"I…um…I've gotta go ask Deku something. T-talk to ya later Kirishima," Ochaco stammered as she hurried away.

Bakugou looked out the window once more. His face flaming as he tried not to look at the Kirishima.

"Y-you think I'm cute?" Kirishima asked quietly, ducking his head.

"Tch, don't read too much into it!" Bakugou growled, blushing harder.

"Now who is the one being cute," Kirishima mumbled.

Surprised, Bakugou's head whipped around to look at him. Kirishima gave him a shy smile and held his hand out towards him on the desk. Bakugou turned and looked back out the window. Kirishima sighed and started to take his hand off the desk but stopped when Bakugou's suddenly grabbed it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Bakugou growled softly, still not looking Kirishima in the eyes.

Kirishima's face lit up with a toothy smile as he gently squeezed Bakugou's hand.


	5. Outer Space: Izuku x Ochaco

**Another Tumblr Prompt**

 **Prompt: Outer Space**

 **Pairing: Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka**

 **Rating: K**

They had finally made it! The men of Mars had been trying for decades to reach the mysterious planet, Venus. After years of failed missions and research and development they finally touched down on its surface. Izuku Midoriya was one of the astronauts chosen to go on this mission. He and his team mates Eijiro Kirishima, Tenya Iida and Shouto Todoroki, made up the small team that was set to explore the planet.

"We made it," Shouto said as they stepped out of their spacecraft.

"Let's get to work!" Tenya said and turned to gather equipment from the tool box on the spacecraft.

Izuku examined the landscape, noticing how the entire planet looked as though it was made out of soft, fluffy clouds. "I'm gonna go scout around and see what I can find," he said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Eijiro asked. "We don't know anything about this planet."

"I won't go far and I will keep my radio on," Izuku reassured them.

"Alright, but come back if anything starts to look suspicious," Tenya ordered.

Izuku headed off into the landscape which the others loaded the gear they would be using. He took careful note of his surrounding so that he could find his way back. The gravity registered the same as his home planet and the oxygen levels were suitable for him to take off his helmet. The ground was soft under his boots and the vegetation looked fluffy and was brightly colored. He took samples and notes as he went.

He had been walking for quite some time when he got the feeling someone or something was watching him. A bush off to his left shook and he spun, trying to see what had disturbed it. He moved around in the area for a while, waiting to see if whatever it was would make its presence known. After a while he gave up and kept moving through the brush. He was about to step around a bush when a snapping noise drew his attention. The next thing he knew he was falling. He was about to panic when something reached out and slapped him on the arm. He was staring at the ground for a while before he realized that he was floating in midair.

"Are you ok?" a sweet voice sounded next to him. He looked over to see a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking at him with concern.

"Uhm…yeah, I think I'm ok," Izuku replied, still stunned.

"Thank goodness!" A smiled graced the soft face of the person who had saved him.

Izuku looked down and saw that they were both hovering about ten feet off the ground. "Uh…how do we get down?" he asked.

"Oh, right! Be ready!" she said, pressing her fingertips together.

"Wha-" Izuku barely got out before he suddenly dropped. He hit the ground face first and the person who saved him landed on her feet next to him.

"I'm so sorry! I should have given you more warning!" she said kneeling down next to him.

"It's alright. I'm ok." Izuku groaned. He looked up at the person next to him. His rescuer's brown hair looked so soft and he noticed that their body has shaped so differently from his own. "What are you?" he asked.

"I'm a girl, silly,"


	6. Valentine's Day: Katsuki x Kia

**Prompt: Valentine's Day**

 **Pairing: Katsuki Bakugou, Kia Hales**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Warning: Bakugou cusses (No one is surprised)**

Bakugou and Kia were making their way to the agency when he noticed all the flowers and hearts. _Tch, that's right Valentine's Day is tomorrow,_ Bakugou thought to himself. He hated Valentine's Day every year he would get bombarded with girls wanting to give him chocolates and gifts. It didn't seem to matter how rude or mean he was it never deterred the girls from trying to push their feelings on him.

"How do you celebrate Valentine's Day here in Japan?" Kia asked suddenly.

"Heh?" Bakugou replied.

"Are you gonna ask someone to be your Valentine?" she teased.

"Girls are the ones who give gifts on Valentine's Day. Guy's give gifts next month, on White Day," Bakugou grumbled.

"Really? Is it just couples or do friends give gifts too?"

"Why the hell are you asking me?"

"Just wondering, maybe I should call Mina and Ochaco?" Kia pulled out her phone and started texting her two friends. The conversation was dropped between them as they reach the agency.

%%%%%

They got back to the agency early that evening and Kia got dressed in her street clothes. "Hey, B, I'm going out with the gals. See ya later!" she said, waving as she left.

Kia hurried to the bus stop and took the next bus to the shopping center where Mina and Ochaco were going to meet her at. She spotted the two heroes as soon as she entered the shopping complex.

"Hey!" Kia called out to her friends.

"Kia, you made it!" Ochaco cheered.

"You ready to do some shopping?" Mina asked. The three of them started walking through the store looking at all the shops.

"So, what do people usually do for Valentine's Day?" Kia asked them. "B said that the girls are usually the ones that give gifts."

"Yep, girls will give chocolates or sweets to the guy they like!" Ochaco explained.

"Can you give your friends gifts too?" Kia asked.

"Yeah! You have a couple people in mind?" Mina asked throwing her arm around Ochaco.

"Maybe," Kia laughed.

"Well let's get shopping then!" Ochaco said throwing a fist in the air.

They walked around looking at all kinds of stores and helping each other pick out gifts. After about an hour they were headed to the entrance of the shopping center.

"Did you get all the gifts you needed?" Ochaco asked.

"I did!" Mina replied holding up her bags.

"I still have one more," Kia replied.

"There is a sweet shop! Maybe you can find something in there?" Ochaco said. They all went into the shop and started browsing the shelves. Kia looked at all the cute chocolates and sweets and shook her head.

"I don't think he will like any of this," Kia said.

"Are you talking about Bakugou?" Mina asked.

"He used to get all kinds of gifts back in school, but he would always leave them in the dorm common area for everyone else to eat," Ochaco said.

Kia paused by a stand of cupcakes and a smile spread across her face. "I know what I'm going to do! I will see you two tomorrow, ok!" Kia said as she left the store at a jog.

"She seems excited," Ochaco smiled.

"I can't wait to see what she comes up with!" Mina giggled.

%%%%%

Bakugou got back late. He walked into his apartment and made his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he didn't find anything appealing to eat. _I wonder if Sunshine made extra again,_ he thought as he headed to his balcony. He opened his sliding door and headed to the gate that separated his balcony from Kia's. Sometimes he was thankful that she lived next door, especially on days when he didn't feel like cooking. He reached out to open her door and was surprised when it didn't budge. Kia always left her door open for him. Annoyed, Bakugou tapped on the glass.

After a couple seconds Kia's face appeared around the curtain. She unlocked the door and cracked it open, just enough for her to speak through. "Sorry, B, you can't come over today."

"Why the hell not?" Bakugou asked in surprise.

"I'm busy," Kia replied.

Bakugou was about to snap back at her when a delicious aroma wafted through the door. "What are you making? It smells good," he asked.

"Sorry, B gotta go!" Kia smiled before shutting the door and locking it.

Bakugou stood there with his mouth agape. Kia had never locked him out before. He felt his mood souring as he trudged back to his apartment.

%%%%%

The next morning he left for the agency without waiting for Kia. He was walking down the street when Kia caught up to him.

"Morning, B. Happy Valentine's Day!" she smiled at him. Bakugou ignored her and turned away. "Hey are you still mad I wouldn't let you come over last night?" she asked.

"Tch,"

"Jeez, quit being such a baby," Kia said, grabbing his arm. Bakugou huffed and walked faster, until he had to stop at the next crosswalk. "How about I make you dinner tonight to make it up to you?" Kia baited. Bakugou looked over at her and she gave him a big cheesy smile.

"Fine," he grumbled as the light turned.

When they reached the agency they ran into Jeanist and Nina in the foyer.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Nina said.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Here, I got something for both of you!" Kia said as she started digging through her bag. She pulled out two small bags with chocolates in them and handed them to Jeanist and Nina.

"Thank you, Miss Hales," Jeanist nodded.

"Aww, you didn't have to get us anything!" Nina added.

"I wanted to show my appreciation," Kia said.

She said her goodbyes and followed Bakugou to their office. After checking their email and getting their costumes on they headed out on patrol.

"Hey, can we go and see a few of the others while we patrol?" Kia asked, slinging her bag onto her shoulder.

"Tch, why? You gonna give out more Valentine's," he asked.

"Of course! I've got gifts for all my friends, Mr., and Mrs. Kawahara too!" Kia replied excitedly.

After getting his bike, Bakugou drove all around so Kia could deliver her gifts. With every gift delivered Bakugou's mood got worse and worse. At the end of the day he wasn't even talking to anyone as he and Kia headed home.

"Are you still coming over for dinner?" Kia asked.

"Tch, I've had enough for today. I'm going to just go to bed." Bakugou growled as he entered his apartment.

Kia rolled her eyes as he slammed his door. She hurried into her apartment and grabbed a small box from her counter before heading out onto the balcony. She walked over to Bakugou's door and was pleased to find it open. Sliding the door open she stepped inside to find him sitting on his couch flipping through the channels on the TV.

"You sure you don't want to come over and eat?" Kia asked as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"Tch,"

"Seriously, B, you are so easy to read. You really think I didn't get you anything?" Kia giggled before holding out a small box in front of him. Bakugou stared at the box then looked over at his partner. "Happy Valentine's Day, B! Thanks for being my partner!"

He reached out and took the box from her. Opening it up, he pulled out a cupcake. "What is this?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" Kia said as she walked around the couch and sat next to him.

"I'm not big on sweets," he said.

"Really? I would never have guessed," Kia said sarcastically. "Just try it."

Bakugou held the cupcake up and looked at it. The bottom was wrapped in a green paper cup with lines on it to make it look like one of his grenades. The frosting was colored yellow, red and orange. He glanced at her one more time before taking a bite. He was expecting it to taste like a regular cupcake so he was surprised when he tasted cream cheese and jalapeños. The cupcake was a mix of sweet and spicy.

"How is it?" Kia asked. "I filled the cake with jalapeno jam. I thought you might like something with a kick."

Bakugou took another big bite of the cupcake and looked over at her. The look on her face made a warm feeling spread through his chest. "It's good," he replied. "Here try it." He held the cupcake out to her. Kia leaned forward and took a bite out of the cupcake. She sat back and he noticed there was bit of frosting still on her lips.

"It tastes amazing!" Kia said with a smile.

Bakugou reached out and wiped the frosting from her lips with his thumb. Kia watched him in surprise as he licked the excess frosting from his finger. "It sure does," he said with a smirk.


	7. MMA AU: Bakugou x Ochaco

_Tch, this is a bunch of bullshit!_ Katsuki thought as he stepped into the cage. His manager had called him the other day to tell him that the organizers of the next match wanted a fighter from the men's league to face off against a fighter from the women's league in a sparring match. A lot of fighters had already turned the match down, not wanting to fight against a woman.

{Flashback}

"Why are you losers asking me?" Katsuki asked his manager.

"They figured with your reputation you would have a problem with fighting a woman," his manager said.

"My reputation? You assholes think I would enjoy beating up a girl?" Katsuki growled, his temper flaring.

"Not beat her up. I would just be a sparring match! It's basically just a publicity stunt to show equality between the men's and women's leagues," his manager said. "I thought that it would be good publicity for you if you could make a show of fighting seriously against a woman."

"Make a show? I don't do anything half-assed, especially fighting, I won't hold back against anyone," Katsuki glared. "I don't see the benefit of me fighting some chick." He turned to leave the office.

"The two fighters that participate will get three new sponsorships from top-of-the-line businesses in athletic wear, sports equipment and sports drinks," his manager informed him.

Katsuki paused and looked back at his manager. "I'm listening."

{End Flashback}

Katsuki started moving around the cage, keeping his muscles warm and loose as he waited for his opponent. The stands were packed and he could see signs with his name on the crowd.

 _They had better not matched me up with some weakling,_ he thought.

Just then the announcer started introducing his opponent. A short young woman stepped into the ring. She had short brown hair that framed her face. Her cheeks were round and her body looked soft and curvy but she moved with the confidence and grace of a seasoned fighter.

"She is tanked in the top two of the women's league," Katsuki's read haired friend Eijiro said from where he stood outside the cage. Eijiro was another MMA fighter and he had been Katsuki's friend since they were rookies. "Her name is Ochaco Uraraka and she is known for her defensive moves," Eijiro explained.

"Tch, it doesn't matter. I'm gonna win," Katsuki declared.

"Just don't underestimate her, dude," Eijiro warned.

Ochaco took her spot of the other side of the cage. A small group of female fighters stood outside the cage cheering her on.

Katsuki stared the female fighter down. He watched as she took a deep breath and met his gaze with determination. He smirked at her before stripping off his warmup clothes. Squeals erupted from the stands as he pulled off his shirt, bearing his torso. He flexed his muscles and was pleased to see a small blush across his opponent's cheeks. Ochaco then pulled off her warmup gear showing that she wasn't as soft as she looked at first glance.

The bell sounded and she moved immediately. Katsuki sunk into a defensive position and watch her movements as she came at him.

She was quick but not fast enough to catch Katsuki by surprise. She swung a punch for his face, which he deflected and countered with a large right hook at her side. Ochaco blocked his punch with her arm just in time. She stepped back and quickly darted in again. Katsuki held his ground defending against her attacks and getting a feel for her fighting style.

Katsuki was impressed by the strength behind her hits. She was quick and precise with her fighting style. He stayed where he was, never letting his guard down and making sure to keep her at bay. Ochaco was starting to get frustrated. Her plan had been to get him to go after her and give her an opening to throw him. She dodged in for a feint and surprised Katsuki by sweeping his legs out from under him. He quickly flipped over, righting himself onto his feet. He lunge in at Ochaco but she was ready for him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled, knocking him off balance and crashing him into the floor. She place a knee in his back and tried to grab his other hand to pin it behind his back. Katsuki twisted his legs successfully knocking Ochaco off of him.

They both got to their feet and faced one another again. _I can't let her knock me off my balance. She is good at using another person's momentum against them,_ Katsuki thought

 _He is so much stronger than me. I can't let him get ahold of me. My only choice is to wear him down,_ Ochaco thought.

She continued to attack him, looking to make an opening in his defense. She was relentless but he always seemed to be able to counter her moves. They exchanged blows neither one gaining an advantage over the other. Ochaco was able to break his holds and Katsuki was able to dodge her moves. They were so absorbed in their fight that the almost didn't hear the buzzer.

"And that is it Ladies and Gentleman! What a show!" the announcer called over the loud speaker.

Ochaco put her hands on her knees panting hard. _Damn it! I couldn't get him,_ she scolded herself. She looked up to see Katsuki still standing. He was breathing heavy but not as bad as she was. Gritting her teeth she hung her head in defeat. She stood up straight and was surprised to see her opponent walking over towards her. When he reached her he held out his hand to her. She grasped his hand and he gave it one shake before letting go.

"Good fight, Pink Cheeks," he said.

 _Pink Cheeks?_ she thought. "Thanks, you too, I couldn't get past your defense," she said.

"Don't kid yourself. I said you put up a good fight and I meant it, damn it!" he growled.

"Thanks," Ochaco blushed. "How do you move so fast? I couldn't keep up."

"A lot of training," was his short answer.

"Maybe you could give me training tips?" she asked with a smile.

"How about over dinner?" Katsuki asked nonchalantly.

"What?!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"Did I stutter? I asked you to dinner," Katsuki scowled.

"S-sure, I would love to," she stammered.

Katsuki nodded and headed to the gate on his side of the cage. Eijiro met him there and handed him a towel. "Sooo, what's got you blushing?" he asked.

"Go to hell!" Katsuki snapped and rubbed the towel over his face to hide the pink on his cheeks.

Ochaco could feel her face burning as she made her way out of the cage. Her friends met her at the bench as she sat down and got a drink from her water bottle.

"Who would have thought that this match would result in you getting a date?" Mina purred at her friend.

Ochaco spit her water out and her face turned even redder. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Try to hide it Ochaco but we heard every word," Tohru giggled.

"Drop it you guys!" Ochaco pleaded, turning away from them. She glanced at the other side of the cage to see Katsuki looking at her. _Maybe this fight wasn't so bad after all._


	8. Song Inspired: Nana Shimura

A woman with long black hair pulled up in a half-up-half-down bun. A small smile graced her face as she sat there patiently waiting.

"Seventh, why are you sitting here?" a dark figure asked, appearing behind her.

"Because, I like the view," she responded and the dark figure dissipated.

It wasn't long before another figure appeared. "Seventh, won't you come join us?" it asked.

"I can't. It's not time yet," she said and the dark figure faded away.

Soon after that another figure appeared. "Why do you stay here?"

"Just in case he needs a push," she replied. The figure moved on.

Again another figure appeared, this time it sat on the bench next to her. "How is he doing?"

"He is hurt, but still strong," she replied, still smiling. The figured nodded before disappearing.

She blinked and another figure appeared before her. "You don't have to stay here you know."

"I want to," she told him and the figure walked away.

She sat there smiling softly into the distance…waiting. Soon a man leaned on the bench behind her. "It's hard, isn't it?" he asked her.

She turned and looked at him. "Yes, but I believe in him. He can do it."

"I know," the man replied. He walked around the bench and sat next to her. "Just as I knew you all could do it." He smiled at her. "It's almost time."

"I know," she replied quietly, her smile never slipping out of place.

The man got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will be waiting for both of you," he said before leaving.

%%%%%

Toshinori opened his eyes to find himself sitting on a bench. The space around him was a wonderful cosmos. Familiar colors decorated the black sky like stars swirling around in a beautiful dance.

"I've been waiting for you," said a voice he hadn't heard in so long.

Toshi turned to see gray eyes and a bright smile that he had missed so much.

"Master," Toshi's voice trembled.

"I'm so proud of you Toshinori," Nana Shimura said, her smile becoming even brighter as she looked at her successor.

Toshinori lunged forward, wrapping his master in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much," he sobbed.

"How many times have I told you? Cool it with the waterworks," Nana laughed, hugging him back.

"Right," Toshi said, letting go and rubbing his eyes on his sleeve. "Where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"Inside One-For-All," Nana replied, standing up. She stretched and turned, holding and hand out for him. "Now, come with me. The others are waiting for us."

"Others?" Toshi asked, grabbing her hand.

Nana nodded. "Let's go watch your successors change the world."


	9. Vampire AU: Izuku x Melissa

**This is an ask I got on Tumblr for a Izuku x Melissa Vampire AU. Enjoy!**

Izuku rushed down the street. He had been hanging out with some of his friends from UA and it had gotten late. To save time he decided to cut through the park. It was strangely quite as he walked down the path. He knew his mother would be worried that he was out so late. Suddenly, it went dark as the moon was covered by clouds.

"It sure got dark fast," Izuku said out loud to himself. The park was strangely quite as he continued walking. He could barely see his hand in front of his face.

He stopped as he heard a lone sound in the darkness. It sounded like someone was crying.

"Hello?" he called out. "Who is there? Do you need help?"

He continued down the path and the crying got louder. A gust of wind blew the clouds out from in front of the moon and the park was engulfed in moonlight. Izuku was surprised to see a young woman with yellow hair sitting on a bench in front of him.

"Hey are you ok?" Izuku asked as he rushed over.

"No, stay back, please!" the woman warned without looking up.

"It's ok, my name is Izuku but my friends call me Deku. What is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Melissa," she wept.

"Melissa, let me help you," Izuku said.

"NO! Don't come any closer!" she wailed.

"I promise I just want to help."

"No, you don't know what you are saying."

"What happened? Are you hurting?" Izuku asked while reaching a hand out to her.

"I'm…I'm hungry," Melissa replied.

"Hungry? Let me get you something to eat," Izuku offered.

Melissa stopped crying. "Something to eat? You do smell delicious" The tremor in her voice was gone, replaced by something else.

"I smell delicious?" Izuku asked confused.

Melissa looked up at him, her big blues eyes glistening with tears and Izuku felt himself blush. She was very pretty.

"Uh…" Izuku stuttered as she reached out and cupped his cheeks with both hands.

"I'm so hungry, but I don't want to hurt anyone," she said as she moved closer.

"Hurt anyone? Wait, what are you talking about?" Izuku froze as she moved closer. Her face was so close to his own, he could smell her cherry lip gloss. He found himself unable to think with her so close.

"Please forgive me," Melissa whispered.

"What?" Izuku said right before he felt a searing pain in his neck. She had moved so fast that he didn't have time to react. Melissa's grip on his was so strong he found that he couldn't break free. The pain was intense but he couldn't cry out and he found himself feeling weaker and weaker. His body started to feel cold and his arms and legs got heavy. His vision went blurry and right before he blacked out he heard Melissa sob.

"I'm sorry…"


End file.
